


[ART] The Werewolf and His Lover

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: "Many years ago, when I was a girl at Hogwarts, there was a ghost and a portrait who fell in love. The portrait was of a werewolf, a kind and gentle man who had been despised in life by people who could not see beyond the surface of his illness. In those days it was a terrible thing to be a werewolf. There was no cure and little pity."--Excerpt from 'The Werewolf and His Lover' by smallbrownfrog
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	[ART] The Werewolf and His Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Werewolf and His Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837102) by [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog). 



[](https://banana-ge-ge.tumblr.com/post/615750573213548544/banana-ge-ge-many-years-ago-there-was-a-ghost)

The werewolf ran his hands through the portrait air as though he was tracing the shape of his beloved.

"I want to touch you, too," said the ghost.

The werewolf pressed himself forward like he was leaning into an invisible glass barrier and the ghost misted forward so that their hands and faces touched. It must have been an intensely unsatisfying kiss, but they didn’t seem to mind.

“Soon,” promised the ghost.

\--Excerpt from 'The Werewolf and His Lover' by smallbrownfrog


End file.
